Doubts
by Writing-and-Music
Summary: "Stop pretending, Sasuke..." When Naruto begins to doubt his relationship with Sasuke, what will happen when Sasuke wakes up during Naruto's small break down? SasuNaru Mpreg


"Sasuke," a voice whispered softly his warm breath grazing the others ivory cheek. "Hm?" the other asked nearly slipping of the edge into a peaceful sleep. Naruto fell silent his blonde eyebrows furrowing and pressing his lips into a thin line, how could he tell Sasuke the news? They had only been married for a month and Naruto already had very important news that will change their lives forever.

But, he wasn't sure if this certain news would make or break their relationship. Naruto ground his teeth together in minor frustration. His companion was already most likely asleep judging by his soft snores and slow, even breathing. Naruto saw Sasuke's closed eyelids flutter faintly in his sleep as he moaned something inaudible before his soft, pale lips curved upwards into a small, bearly visible smile.

The blonde always wondered what made Sasuke so happy in his sleep, nearly every night he would mumbled something in his sleep before smiling softly in his sleep. He was curious if his husband was dreaming of him, but quickly rid of the thought finding it ridiculous. Naruto had always felt that their relationship was always one-sided and the only reason Sasuke stayed with him was because he never wanted to see the blonde so unhappy.

Naruto had always thought Sasuke was in love with Sakura, who was happily married with Lee and already had their second child on the way. Naruto always saw a certain longing in Sasuke's normally cold, icy eyes each time he saw Sakura pass by. It always hurt Naruto knowing that Sasuke felt like he was forced to stay in a relationship he wasn't happy in. However, even if Naruto let Sasuke go, he wouldn't be able to love Sakura because she herself moved on from Sasuke and Naruto.

Naruto reached up and gently pressed his finger tips to his smooth face savoring the touch. He knew that he wouldn't be able to show such affection to the raven in the morning because he was always guarded and hated to be touched. So, the only time he was ever able to show this kind of longing affection to him was when he was drifting in dreamland where he was happy. Probably away from Naruto and with Sakura with a family, something he always wanted and longed for.

Even though Naruto knew he could happily give Sasuke a family, Sasuke would always say the Sharingan was to dangerous and besides the fact that the Kyuubi's seal was weakening and it could be fatal to Naruto. But Naruto himself knew that Sasuke just didn't want to have a family with someone he never and will never love. The thought always depressed Naruto and when Sasuke noticed after about a couple of hours Naruto would brush it off with a smile and the words, "No need to worry, love just have a lot on my mind."

And the conversation would never escalate from that. Sasuke would always shrug and carry on with whatever he was doing. Another reason Naruto doubted Sasuke's love for him. Sure, Sasuke proposed to him and told him that whole load of sap when he did so, but Naruto felt the distance in his words.

Maybe he was just too insecure about his relationship that he was making up weird vibes for Sasuke and delerious thoughts. But another part of him believed it was the truth. And that other part of him grew to think that way more and more. Retracting his fingers from Sasuke's cheek, Naruto tucked his arm back under the covers and placed his hand on his stomach.

The truth was, he was expecting Sasuke's child. But with all these doubts he would never be able to choke out the words and be confident that Sasuke would be truly happy about it. But Naruto knew he wouldn't be able to deny the fact he was pregnant for to much longer. He was already one month along and just the other day Sasuke commented on Naruto's weight gain and blamed it on the ramen Naruto has been eating more recently.

Somewhere deep in his thoughts, he didn't notice Sasuke stir awake feeling an uncomfotable and troubling aura surrounding him. Upon realizing it was coming from Naruto, Sasuke propped himself up on his left elbow and lightly touched Naruto's shoulder.

The lovely blonde's electric blue eyes glanced up to look up at Sasuke's concerned face, though Sasuke saw Naruto saw straight through his worry. He always did. "Naruto?" Sasuke murmured brushing a strand of spikey, sunshine blonde hair out of his eye. "What's wrong?"

Naruto knew this was it, if he didn't tell Sasuke now it would just rise suspision and an argument will most likely break out. "Sasuke...I have some news." Sasuke stared at the blonde expectingly letting his troubled uke he was listening. Naruto inhaled deeply, closed his eyes hiding the beauty of them from Sasuke and spoke at last, "I'm pregnant."

Suddenly, realization dawned on Sasuke greatly. No wonder his love had been acting so strange lately. Morning sickness, mood swings, strange cravings, and the need to urinate more than usual. As he was thinking, Sasuke missed the look of hope fleet from Naruto's eyes. "I knew you wouldn't like it." Sasuke's unusually warm obsidian eyes widened slightly at Naruto's comment, "Dobe, what are you talking about?" Naruto shook his head sadly, "You don't have to pretend to be happy, you know."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow, "What in Kami's name are you babbling about now?" Naruto finally allowed the building tears to leak from his trembling eyes and trickle down his scarred cheeks, "Why do you stay with me if you love someone else?" Sasuke's brows furrowed, "I love you, you baka, and I'm more than happy that you're pregnant!"

Naruto's eyes suddenly shone in anger and hurt, "Stop lying to me, would you?!" Shocked by Naruto's outburst, Sasuke lied wide eyed as Naruto broke down in front of him with his tan hands covering his face, muffling his sobs. "I know you love Sakura," he sobbed through his hands and tears. "I don't love her! Well, I love her but as a sister, nothing more, nothing less. I love _you_ with every fiber of me being!"

Naruto looked up from his hands gaping at Sasuke. "I don't know what you heard or saw or what you made up, but I love you more than anything and anyone. This child, Naruto, I won't lie, I'm worried that I'll lose you in the process but I will love it as much as I do you if you leave me with it."

Naruto's eyes widened and his heart pounded so hard he was afraid it would burst. "If this child was the only thing that you left behind I would love it and treasure it as much as I do you." Naruto gulped and after a few moments of silence he stuttered out, "But the way you look at Sakura, you have such a longing in your eyes..." he trailed off afraid he sounded more stupid than he felt at the moment.

"I have that longing because she has the family I always have wanted to have, with you ever since we were kids I couldn't imagine having a family with anyone else," Sasuke answered tenderly slipping his hands into Naruto's and kissed them both. "I will do anything in this world to gain your full trust."

Naruto smiled softly at Sasuke and breathed, "I love you too." And with that Sasuke kissed him softly. It wasn't rushed, sloppy or very passionate. It was simply lips moving together in a gentle rytheme silently declaring their strong love for eachother. It may take Naruto a while to fully feel Sasuke's love for him but he knew it was there and he would try to never doubt him again.

And when the two lovers separated they simply lied in each others arms sharing whispered heart-felt words to each other until they both fell asleep in a tight embrace. "I love you, Naruto."

**WAM: I was about to write chapter eight of "Letters" and I ended up writing this. I am very satisfied with this though, it's a new type of writing style I only use once in a while I like it. Hope you liked this story. I guess it will be a sequel to "The Proposal." ^^**


End file.
